The Breakfast Club
by OnyxDay
Summary: *Don't own Supernatural or the Breakfast Club* Destiel Breakfast Cub AU. Mentions of Sam/Jess (Sess? Sass? IDK). Castiel Novak, Meg Masters, Kevin Tran, and Dean and Sam Winchester are all given detention on a Saturday. What will they get up to? What friendships will be formed? And will they find love in what seems like the wrong places?


**Yeah, I'm horrible. Starting a new story when most of my stories are still incomplete. But hey, it's The Breakfast Club with Supernatural characters! Note: for the purposes of this fic, Sam and Dean are two years apart, and Sam is only a year below him in school. 'PK' stands for 'pastor's kid' incase any of you weren't aware.**

* * *

**_"...and these children that you spit on, as they try to change their worlds are immune to your consultations. They're quite aware of what they're going through..." - David Bowie_**

* * *

_Saturday...March 24, 1984. __Shermer High School, Shermer, Illinois. 60062_

_Dear Mr. Roman...we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong, what we did was wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are, what do you care? You see us as you want to see us...in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, a debater, a basket case, a pastor's kid, and a criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning._

_We were brainwashed..._

* * *

Castiel Novak is sitting in his sister's car, staring at the brick building looming before him.

"There is no need for this Naomi. Can't you just pull some strings with the school board? I am not some delinquent." Castiel pleads. His sister turns to him with disapproving eyes.

"You need to learn that your actions have consequences. I'll make it up to you." His sister promises. Castiel sighs and steps out of the car, pulling his coat tighter around himself. His sister is right, he needs to face the consequences of what he has done.

* * *

Kevin Tran is sitting in his car with his head bowed listening to his mother grill him for his stupidity.

"Is this the first time or the last time we do this?" Mrs. Tran asks her son.

"Last..." Kevin says, upset.

"Well get in there and use the time to your advantage..." She tells him as he gathers his stuff into his lap.

"Mom, we're not supposed to study; we just have to sit there and do nothing." Kevin reminds his mom. She grabs his ear.

"Well mister you figure out a way to study." She warns him. She let's go of his ear and Kevin gets out of the car, rubbing his ear.

* * *

Sam Winchester's father pulls up to the school in his pick-up. Sam pulls his khaki jacket tighter.

"You know, I expected this kind of behavior from your brother, but not you." His dad tells him, his eyes containing all the hidden disappointment he never lets his voice hold.**  
**

"Yeah, Bobby and Ellen already grilled me, alright?" Sam says in exasperation.

"You wanna end up like him? You wanna be the biggest disappointment this family has?" His dad asks him, angry. Sam clenches his jaw and gets out of the truck, walking into the school.

* * *

Dean Winchester walks to the school, slightly chilled in his old leather jacket. He had parked his 'Baby' on the football field, its black paint gleaming in the dim sunlight. He walks across the parking lot, not even flinching when a car slams its breaks to avoid hitting him. It was just another Saturday in a long line of detentions.

* * *

Meg Masters steps out of the car that had nearly run over some boy that she vaguely recognized as Dean Winchester. She walks to the passenger window and leans forward, only to have the car speed away. She runs a hand through her short bleached hair then adjusts her black leather jacket before walking into the school building.

* * *

Castiel notes that he is the first person to arrive as he enters the school library. It was a big spacious room with six tables set up in front. He takes off his trench coat, revealing the suit he is wearing underneath, and drapes it on the back of his chair. He sits down and folds his hands on the desk. It was going to be a long day.

Sam walks in and, noting that the only other person in here yet was none other than Castiel Novak, one of the most popular people in school, decides to sit next to him. He leaves a seat between them and slumps down in his seat, cursing the fact that he is so tall. He sees Castiel regard him with curious eyes, but thinks nothing of it. The guy is weird, but then you would be too if you were the son of the town priest.

Kevin walks in with his bag to his chest and barely registers the two people in the library with him. He sits at the desk behind them and drops his stuff. He really hopes he can get some time to study.

Dean saunters into the familiar library and immediately narrows in on the gorgeous black-haired, blue-eyed man sitting next to his idiot brother. If Sammy hadn't already claimed the seat, he would have sat down next to him. Of course, he can always claim the seat between them, but Sam would throw a bitch-fit. His eyes dart to the desk behind them and find it occupied. No way is he going to sit beside that loser! Dean walks up to the dweeb and glares at him until he moves. He pulls out two chairs and sits down in one, putting his feet up on the other. Nine hours with his brother and a bunch of idiots. Oh joy.

Meg goes out of her way to avoid everyone else, walking around and behind the desks before sitting down in the seat farthest from anyone else, turning away from them. She felt their eyes on her and turns, fixing them with a glare. They turn back around immediately, much to her amusement.

"Well, well. Here we are! I want to congratulate you for being on time." Principal Roman says upon entering. Castiel raises his hand.

"Excuse me, sir? I think there's been a mistake. I know it's detention, but, um, I don't think I belong in **here**." His voice is gravely, like he had smoked since he was ten.

Roman, however, doesn't care. He just continues to talk. "It is now seven-oh-six. You have exactly eight hours and fifty-four minutes to think about why you're here. To ponder the error of your ways." Dean spits into the air and catches the spit in his mouth again. Sam gives his brother a bitchface. "And you may not talk. You will not move from these seats." Kevin, who is about to switch seats, pauses and moves back into his own. Roman glances up at Dean and points at him. "And **you**..." Roman pulls the chair out from under Dean's feet. "...will not sleep. Alright people, we're gonna try something a little different today. We are going to write an essay, of no less than a thousand words, describing to me who you think you are."

"Is this a test?" Dean asks, though Roman continues to pass out paper and pencils and takes no notice of him.

"And when I say essay, I mean an essay. I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times. Is that clear Mr. Winchester?" Dean and Sam both look up. "Elder." Roman adds, seeing the brothers' reactions.

"Crystal." Dean says, smiling a shit-eating grin.

"Good. Maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself. Maybe you'll even decide whether or not you care to return." Roman says.

Kevin raises his hand and then stands. "You know, I can answer that right now sir... That'd be 'No', no for me. 'cause..."

"Sit down Kevin Tran..." Roman tells him, cutting the genius off.

"Thank you sir..." He mutters then sits.

"My office," Roman points. "is right across that hall. Any monkey business is ill-advised." He looks around at them. "Any questions?"Dean raises his hand.

"Yeah, I got a question." Roman looks at him suspiciously. "Does Barry Manilow know you raid his wardrobe?" Dean asks, very seriously. Sam rolls his eyes at his brother and Castiel looks slightly looks shocked.

"I'll give you the answer to that question, Mr. Winchester, next Saturday. Don't mess with the head young man, you'll get bit." Roman says before leaving.

"That man, is a monster straight outta Purgatory." Dean tells them after Roman leaves.

"It doesn't help that you provoke him Dean." Sam tells his brother, bitchface firmly in place.

"It's not my fault the man has such horrible taste in clothes." Dean replies with a smile.

"You're such a jerk." Sam tells him. Dean smiles.

"At least I'm not a bitch." He replies. The brothers glare at each other, but they both know they're not serious. 'Bitch' and 'jerk' are their codes, have been since they were young.

Sam turns back around and tries to get comfortable, stretching out his legs as far as he can. Dean leans back in his chair, his feet on the table. Kevin shrugs off his coat and tosses it onto the seat beside him. Castiel relaxes his posture slightly and loosens his tie. There's a loud cracking sound, followed soon by another and they all turn to look at the girl in the back. Her finger is in her mouth and she's obviously biting her nails.

"You keep eating your hand, you're not gonna be hungry for lunch." Dean comments. The girl turns and glares at Dean, spitting a bitten off piece of nail at him. "I've seen you before you know." He adds. The girl glares at him. They all turn back around and settle back into their previous positions. Kevin grabs a pen and starts twirling it in his hands. He stares at the paper.

"Who do I think I am? Who are you? Who are you?" He mumbles to himself, staring at the paper until his eyes crossed. "I am a prophet of the Lord for all he knows." He mutters.

Dean spares him a curious glance at the utterance, but his focus is the black-haired man sitting next to his brother. He crumples up his paper and throws it at the back of Blue Eyes' head. The man turns around and narrows his eyes at Dean. Dean grins at him and winks, causing the man to blush slightly and turn away. Dean gets a smug look on his face and relaxes more. He starts humming the guitar part of 'Eye of the Tiger' and plays the air guitar with it, complete with finger changes and everything.

Castiel sags in his seat. "I can't believe this is happening to me." He grumbles to himself. Behind him Dean suddenly stops humming and sits up straight.

"Oh, shit! What're we s'posed to do if we hafta take a piss?" He suddenly asks. Castiel scrunches his nose in disgust.

"Please..." He says, hoping the older Winchester will have enough decency to stop.

"If you gotta go..." He hears Dean unzip his fly. "You gotta go!" Everyone is now looking at Dean.

"Oh my God!" Castiel mumbles, turning away from the act.

"Hey, you're not pissing in here man!" Sam warns his older brother.

"Don't talk! Don't talk! It makes it crawl back up!" Dean tells him, obviously being disgusting on purpose.

"If you whip it out, you'll be dead before the first drop hits the ground." Castiel growls. He is sick of Dean's attitude. Dean cocks an eyebrow in amusement. He sits up straighter and leans on his forearms, locking eyes with Castiel, who had turned around to glare at him. Dean's hunter green eyes stare into Castiel's deep ocean blue ones.

"You're pretty sexy when you get angry...grrr!" Dean teases with a flirtatious hint to his voice. Castiel flushes and turns back around, burying his head in his hands. Sam groans.

"Please Dean, don't make this a way to pick up dudes." Sam pleads. Castiel starts at the implication that Dean is attracted to men, then flushes deeper because he realizes that he was kinda wishing he would be. Dean just grins and turns to Kevin.

"So, Kev." Dean starts. Kevin looks shocked and points his pen at his chest. Dean nods. "Why don't you close the door. We could deflower preacher boy." Dean says, grinning at Castiel in a way that makes him entirely uncomfortable. Kevin stays in his seat, too much of a straight A student to do anything. Castiel glares at Dean and Dean brightens his smile.

"Hey!" Sam yells, attempting to get his brother's attention. He is ignored. "Hey!" Sam yells again.

"What?" Dean asks, turning to look at him.

"If I lose my temper, you're gone." Sam threatens. Dean smirks.

"Really Sammy?" Dean asks in amusement.

"Really." Sam repeats, glaring.

"Why don't you just shut up! Nobody here is interested!" Castiel yells. He turns back around and mutters under his breath. "Assbutt."

"Well hey PK! What'd you do to get in here? Forget to say prayer before lunch?" Dean asks in what is almost contempt.

"Uh, excuse me, guys? I think we should just write our papers..." Kevin stutters out. They both ignore him.

"Look, just because you live in here doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the ass...so knock it off!" Sam yells, hoping to distract Dean.

"It's a free country, Sammy." Dean answers. His eyes flicker to Castiel's and he smirks. Castiel stares back. Dean's tongue flicks out and wets his lips, his eyes flashing down to Castiel's own lips. Castiel flushes and looks away.

"He's just doing it to get a rise out of you! Just ignore him Castiel." Sam advises, grabbing Castiel's shoulder to turn him away. Castiel lets himself be turned.

"Angel, you couldn't ignore me if you tried!" Dean smiles at Castiel's back. He leans forward onto his elbows. "So, so! Are you trying to save ol' Sammy? Trying to correct his wicked ways? Are the angels gonna be watching over you Sammy?" Dean asks them.

"Enough!" Castiel yells at the same time that Sam yells "Shut the hell up!" Their combined yells are loud enough to elicit a warning from Dick Roman.

"Jerk." Sam mutters, turning back to face the front of the room.

"Bitch." Dean mutters back. He gets up and sits on the railing.

"What do you say we close that door. We can't have any kind of party with Roman checking us out every few seconds." Dean suggests.

"Well, you know the door's s'posed to stay open." Kevin reminds him.

"So what?" Dean shrugs.

"So why don't you just shut up! There's four other people in here you know." Sam tells his brother.

"Congratulations Sammy! You can count! See, I knew those tutors would help you." Dean mocks. Sam gives him a bitchface.

"Who the hell are you to judge anybody anyway?" Sam asks.

"I'm not a bitch like you." Dean says. Sam shakes his head and Dean's face goes blank.

"You know Dean, if you drove your car out of here and never came back, no one would care. You don't have anything here, so why do you stay?" Castiel cocks his head to the side and squints. Dean clenches his jaw.

"Well, maybe I'll just go right out and join a church. Let those angel dicks fuck with my life." Dean says mockingly. Castiel clenches his jaw and narrows his eyes slightly. "Or I could be on the debate team with Sammy." Dean mocks.

"They'd never take you on debate." Sam tells his brother. Dean gives his brother a glare.

"I'm hurt." Dean says, mockingly holding his hand to his chest. "At least the church will take me. They're always interested in new converts, anyone to add to their cult." Dean says bitingly.

"I know why people like you always mock holy people." Castiel says. Dean raises an eyebrow.

"Because you're all dicks?" Dean suggests. Castiel shakes his head and looks at Dean with pity in his eyes.

"Because you do not think you deserve to be saved." Castiel tells him.

"Well, gee! You pk's are so smart! That's exactly why I haven't joined any churches." Dean says mockingly.

"I'm part of mathletes..." Kevin says softly, feeling left out.

"See you're afraid that they won't take you. You don't belong so you just have to mock it." Castiel reasons.

"Well, it wouldn't have anything to do with you religious people being giant dicks, now would it?" Dean asks.

"And how would you know? You don't talk to any of us."

"Well, I don't know any lepers either, but I'm not gonna run out and join one of their fucking organizations." Dean bites out.

"Hey let's watch the mouth, huh?" Sam asks.

Kevin again feels he needs to contribute. "I'm in the physics club too."

"S'cuse me a sec." Dean says, smiling at Castiel before turning to Kevin. "What are you babbling about?"

"Well, what I said was...I'm on the mathletes, the Latin club and the physics club...physics club." Kevin says, stuttering under the looks of Dean, Sam, and Castiel. Dean nods and turns to Castiel.

"Hey...Angel...do you belong to the physics club?"

"Yes." Castiel answers, surprising Dean. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, not knowing how to respond

"Look, you guys keep up you're talking and Roman's gonna come right in here, I got a date this Saturday and I'm not gonna miss it on account of you boneheads." Sam interjects, cutting off Dean's starring.

"Aw, gonna propose to Jess?" Dean mocks. Sam glares at him. "I still say she picked the uglier brother."

"Well you wouldn't know anything about it! You've never loved anyone in your whole life." Sam yells at him.

"Shut up Sammy. You know that's not true." Dean said, hurt in his eyes.

"Please! You were with Lisa because you thought Ben was yours!" Sam shoots back. Dean clenches his jaw.

"Sam, just shut up!" Dean warns.

"Face the facts Dean, you haven't cared about anyone since Mom died!" Dean's arm shoots out and socks Sam in the face.

"Shut up! You don't get to talk about Mom like that, you barely even remember her!" Dean shouts. In the quiet that follows they can hear Roman outside. Sam gets up and sits in his chair, Dean hurrying and sitting between his brother and Castiel. Sam will definitely have a shiner tomorrow, but Dean is still seething enough that he doesn't care. He waits for a moment until he's sure Roman is gone. He laughs and gets up.

"There's not supposed to be any monkey business!" Kevin reminds him.

"Young man, have you finished your paper." Dean asks in a fake stern voice. He goes to the door and starts unscrewing the pin that keeps it open.

"What are you going to do?" Castiel asks.

"Drop dead I hope." Sam mutters, touching his eye and wincing at the pressure.

"Dean, that's, that's school property there, you know, it doesn't belong to us. It's something not to be toyed with." Kevin warns. The door slams shut. Dean runs back to his seat.

"That's very funny, come on, fix it!" Sam tells him.

"You should really fix that!" Castiel tells him.

"Am I a genius?" Dean asks Castiel, leaning into his personal space.

"No, you're a jerk!" Sam tells him.

"What a funny guy!" Dean says, turning his head to acknowledge his brother.

"Fix the door Dean!" Castiel growls.

"Everyone just shh!" Dean warns. "I've been here before, I know what I'm doing!"

"No! Fix the door, get up there and fix it!" Sam tells his brother. Everyone joins in and tells him to fix the door.

"Shut up!" Dean tells them, having heard Roman out in the hall.

"God dammit!" He opens the door and storms in. "Why is that door closed?" For a few seconds no one says anything, they just stare at Roman. "Why is that door closed?" He repeats.

"How're we s'posed to know? We're not s'posed to move, right?" Dean says, innocently.

Roman turns to Castiel. "Why?" He demands.

"We were just sitting here, like we were told to." Roman looks around and looks at Dean.

"Who closed that door?" Roman demands.

"I think a screw fell out of it." Dean comments.

"It just closed, sir." Sam adds. Roman looks at Meg in the back.

"Who?" Meg doesn't answer, just flips Roman off.

"She doesn't talk, sir." Dean tells him.

"Give me that screw." Roman demands.

"I don't have it." Dean insists.

"You want me to yank you outta that seat and shake it out of you?" Roman asks.

"I don't have it, screws fall out all of the time, the world's an imperfect place." Dean tells him.

"Give it to me, Winchester." Roman demands.

"Excuse me, sir, why would anybody want to steal a screw?" Castiel asks in his gruff voice.

"Watch it, young man." Roman goes over to the door. He tries to hold it open by putting a folding chair in front of it.

"The door's way too heavy, sir." Dean warns him. The door slams shut despite the chair.

"God dammit!" Roman yells from the other side of the door. They laugh. Roman opens the door again. He comes back in.

"Sam Winchester, get up here. Come on, front and center, let's go." Sam gets up and walks over to Roman.

"Hey, how come Sammy gets to get up? If he gets up, we'll all get up, it'll be anarchy!" Dean yells. Roman and Sam are now attempting to move the steel magazine rack in front of the door.

"Okay, now, watch the magazines!" Roman tells Sam.

"It's out of my hands." Dean says, holding up his hands. They get it into the doorway and it blocks the entire door. "That's very clever sir, but what if there's a fire? I think violating fire codes and endangering the lives of children would be unwise at this juncture in your career, sir." Dean yells at him. Roman thinks about it. He turns to Sam.

"Alright, what are you doing with this? Get this outta here for God's sake! What's the matter with you? Come on!" Roman yells. Sam gives him a bitchface and climbs over the magazines.

"You know the school comes equipped with fire exits at either end of the library." Kevin points at them and Dean glares at him.

"Show Dick some respect!" Dean tells him. Sam and Dick come back into the main section of the library.

"Let's go...go! Get back into your seat." Sam sits. "I expected a little more from someone as smart as you! You're not fooling anybody, Winchester! The next screw that falls out is gonna be you!" Roman turns to leave.

"Rot in Purgatory." Dean mutters under his breath. Roman spins in his tracks and faces Dean again.

"What was that?" Roman demands.

"Rot in Purgatory!" Dean says louder.

"You just bought yourself another Saturday, mister!" Roman says.

"Oh, Christ." Dean mutters.

"You just bought one more right there!" Dick threatens

"Well, I'm free the Saturday after that...beyond that, I'm gonna have to check my calendar!" Dean says mockingly.

"Good! 'Cause it's gonna be filled, we'll keep goin'! You want another one? Say the word, just say the word! Instead of going to prison, you'll come here! Are you through?" Roman asks.

"No!" Dean says indignantly.

"I'm doing society a favor!" Roman tells him.

"So?" Dean asks.

"That's another one, right now! I've got you for the rest of your natural-born life if you don't watch your step! You want another one?" Roman asks.

"Yes!" Dean says angrily.

"You got it! You got another one, right there! That's another one pal!" Roman yells at him.

"Cut it out!" Sam says before turning and mouthing the word 'Stop' to Dean.

"You through?" Roman demands.

"Not even close, dude!" Dean snarls.

"Good! You got one more, right there!" Roman tells him.

"Do you really think I give a shit?" Dean asks him.

"Another." Dean glares at him. "You through?"

"How many is that?" Dean asks.

"That's seven including the one when we first came in and you asked Mr. Roman here whether Barry Manilow knew that he raided his closet." Kevin tells him.

"Now its eight." Roman says, then turns to Kevin. "You stay out of it!"

"Excuse me, sir, it's seven!" He holds up his fingers to show him.

"Shut up, Peewee! You're mine Winchester...for two months I gotcha! I gotcha!" Roman gloats

"What can I say? I'm thrilled!" Dean says sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm sure that's exactly what you want these people to believe. You know something, Winchester? You ought to spend a little more time trying to do something with yourself and a little less time trying to impress people. You might be better off. Alright, that's it! I'm going to be right outside those doors. The next time I hafta come in here...I'm cracking skulls!" Dean mouths 'I'm cracking skulls' along with him. Dean glares at the man as he leaves the library.

"FUCK YOU!" Dean yells as soon as the door is closed.

* * *

Everyone is bored by now. Castiel has removed his suit jacket and is resting his head on his hand. Dean is carving something onto the desk with his pocket knife. Sam has pulled out a leather-bound book, flipping through the pages. Kevin is fidgeting in his seat. Meg is drawing on her essay paper. After a while they all rest their heads on their arms and try to get some sleep. Eventually Roman comes in.

"Wake up!" He yells. No one moves. "Who has to go to the lavatory?" Everyone raises their hands.

* * *

Sam is stretching his long limbs on the railing after being stuck in a cramped position for so long. Dean is flipping through a book seemingly out of boredom.

"What are you reading?" Castiel asks. Dean looks at the spine.

"Vonnegut." He answers with a shrug. Castiel raises an eyebrow.

"Hardly something I would think you would be interested in." Castiel comments.

"Yeah, well, there's a lot you don't know about me Cas." Dean comments without thinking. Castiel blinks at him.

"Cas?" Castiel questions him. Dean shrugs and closes the book.

"It's a nickname. No offense, but Castiel is a bit of a mouthful." Dean says, smiling.

"I don't mind." Castiel tells him, smiling slightly. Dean grins at him. His bright green eyes stare into Castiel's dark blue ones, nearly not blinking. They stand that way for a while before Sam coughs and they snap out of it.

"Hey, you grounded tonight?" Sam asks Castiel. Cas shrugs.

"I don't know, Michael said I was but Gabriel told me to just blow him off." Castiel says, shrugging.

"Dean, Jess, and I are heading out for a bit tonight. I thought you could join us." Sam suggests. Dean tries to catch his eyes and shakes his head 'no'. Sam either doesn't see him or doesn't care.

"Really?" Cas asks, glancing back at Dean, who is scowling.

"Yeah, can you go?" Sam asks, with hope in his voice.

"It is highly unlikely." Castiel tells him.

"How come?" Sam asked.

"If I listen to Gabriel, Michael is sure to tell Father. And he will surely be angry with me. However, if I listen to Michael, Gabriel will most likely attempt to prank me." Castiel answers.

"Who do you like better?" Dean asks. Castiel turns to him in confusion.

"What?" Castiel asks him.

"Do you like Michael better than Gabriel?" Dean clarifies.

"They're both 'dicks', as you say." Castiel tells him. Dean smirks.

"If you had to choose between them." Dean says. Castiel shrugs.

"I would choose to travel the country. I have never felt welcome in my home. As the youngest of twelve and one of the few children who wasn't adopted, I'm often overlooked. My family is often pressured into staying in town and becoming priests. I have never felt like that was my true calling. Lucifer, Metatron, and Anna are the only ones who have left so far, but I believe Gabriel and Balthazar are planning on leaving. I had considered going with them when they leave, but I fear what my father might do." Castiel confides.

A loud 'ha' sounded from the back of the room. They all turned around to look at Meg, who was turned to look at them.

"Shut up!" Dean yells at her. Meg glares back at him.

"You're just feeling sorry for yourself." Sam mutters to Castiel.

"Yeah, well if I didn't nobody else would." Castiel growls back.

"Aw, you're breaking my heart." Sam says sarcastically. Castiel glares at him.

"Sammy." Dean says, interrupting the glaring match.

"What?" Sam answers. Dean jumps down and goes next to Sam.

"Shut up. You and Dad never get along." Dean reminds his brother.

"Can you blame me after what he's put us through? I know that after Mom's death he changed, but the way we were raised isn't right." Sam tells his brother.

"He did the best he could." Dean defends his dad. Sam shakes his head.

"No he didn't! We've grown up in hotels, living off diner food and money we've conned from pool games. You're a year older than me, but you practically raised me! And what did Dad do? He trained us to be soldiers and went off weeks at a time doing God know's what!" Sam explodes. The other people in the room back away from the brothers and their eyes flicker between them. This was obviously a conversation they've had before, and no one wants to gets between them.

"Sammy, you know as well as I do why Dad raised us the way he did. And this really isn't the place to have this conversation." Dean reminds him, looking at Cas and Kevin to make his point. Sam nods and cools down some.

"I don't get along with my mom." Kevin mutters. The two Winchesters and Castiel turn to look at him. "I mean, her idea of parental compassion is just wacko." Kevin clarifies. Sam mutters something that sounds like 'At least you have a Mom.'

"Advanced Placement." Dean says, getting Kevin's attention.

"Yeah?" He answers.

"You're a parent's wet dream." Dean tells him.

"Well that's a problem!" Kevin insists.

"Look, I can see you getting all bunged up for them making you wear these kinda clothes. But face it, you're a Neo-Maxi-Zoom-Dweebie! What would you be doing if you weren't out making yourself a better citizen?" Dean asks. Kevin looks away, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"Why do you have to insult everybody?" Castiel demands, stepping closer to Dean and getting in his personal space.

"I'm being honest, asshole! I would expect you to know the difference!" Dean tells him, shoving him away. Cas stumbles slightly before regaining his balance.

"Yeah well, he's gotta name!" Castiel reminds him.

"Yeah?" Dean asks in mock surprise.

"Yeah. What's your name?" Castiel asks the kid.

"Kevin." He answers, wiping the unshed tears from his eyes..

"See." Castiel stays, turning to Dean. Dean rolls his eyes, he already knew Kevin's name, but he's not gonna ruin Castiel's fun.

"My condolences." Dean mutters and walks away.

"What about you? Dean Winchester." Castiel demands.

"How about Castiel? What kinda name is that?" Dean counters. Castiel glares at him.

"It's an angel you ass. The angel of Thursday." Castiel answers.

"That's not pompous at all." Dean says sarcastically. Castiel glares more.

"I didn't choose it." Castiel reminds him. Dean smirks.

"Well, not to spoil it Angel, but there are two types of pastor's kids. You've got those that are born pastor's kids, but rebel and don't own up to the name. Those would be like Lucifer, great name by the way, Anna, and Metatron. Then there are the kids like you. They devote their whole lives to living up to this image society has put on them. They don't drink, they don't have sex, they don't do anything. They don't _live_." Dean explains, leaning into Castiel's personal space. Cas stares him down, never flinching. He pushes Dean back and flips him off. Dean smirks and looks shocked.

"Such an obscene gesture from such a pristine boy." Dean teases. Cas glares at him.

"I'm not that pristine." Cas growls. Dean smirks and leans closer his eyes containing a dangerous glint.

"Are you a virgin?" Dean asks, licking his lips. Cas's eyes follow the movement and he gulps "I'll bet you a million dollars that you are! Let's end the suspense! Is it gonna be a white weddin'?" Dean drawls. Castiel looks up at him, their eyes locking.

"Why don't you just shut up?" Cas growls. Dean leans in even closer, his eyes never leaving Castiel's.

"Have you ever kissed a boy on the mouth? Have you ever been groped in the dark? Pants on, fly down, shirt untucked." Dean whispers. Castiel's eyes are blown wide, his pupils dilated.

"Do you want me to puke?" Cas asks, but the shaking of his voice betrays him.

"Under the pants, no shirt, in a dark closet while your father gives a sermon." Dean finishes. Cas is staring at him with eyes so dark you can hardly tell where the pupil ends and the iris begins. He gulps and Dean's eyes flick down to his Adam's apple.

"Leave him alone!" Sam shouts. They both snap out of whatever was keeping them staring. Dean glares at Sam and Cas avoids everyone's gaze. "I said leave him alone!" Sam yells again. Dean straightens and glares at his brother.

"You gonna make me?" Dean asks threateningly.

"Yeah." Sam answers, moving closer to his brother.

"You and how many of our friends?" Dean asks. Sam's jaw clenches.

"Just me, just you and me. Two hits. Me hittin' you, you hittin' the floor. Anytime you're ready, Dean." Sam tells him, moving in. Dean strikes out, hitting Sam on the jaw. Sam's head snaps with the force, but he recovers quickly. Dean moves in for the next strike, but Sam catches the fist, twisting it behind Dean. Dean grabs Sam's other arm and twists it, flipping his brother over him. Sam lands on his back and Dean presses his foot into his throat.

"You were saying?" Dean gloats. Sam glares up at him. "See, you really don't want to get into this with me. You know I can kill you."

"You won't. Me and Dad are the only family you have left." Sam reminds him. Dean growls at him, but lets up. He extends a hand and helps his brother to his feet. As soon as they right themselves a janitor walks in, pushing his cart. His dark brown hair looks like it hasn't been washed in a few days, and he obviously hasn't shaven for at least a week.

"Hey Kevin, what are you doing here?" The janitor asks. Dean turns to Kevin with his brows raised.

"Your dad works here?" Dean asks him. Kevin looks uncomfortable.

"He's not my dad. I'm helping him write a book." Kevin mutters in protest. Dean nods and turns back to the janitor, noticing the embroidered 'Chuck' on his janitor coveralls.

"Uh, Chuck?" Dean asks, making sure that's his name.

"What?" Chuck questions.

"Can I ask you a question?" Dean requests.

"Sure." Chuck answers, uncertain.

"How does one become a janitor?" Dean asks. Sam gives him a warning look that says, 'don't you dare make fun of this man'. Dean ignores this.

"You wanna be a janitor?" Chuck asks, appalled.

"No I just wanna know how one becomes a janitor because Sammy here, is very interested in pursuing a career in the custodial arts." Dean jokes. Sam gives him bitchface number 274, aka That Joke You Made About Me Really Isn't Funny And You Probably Just Offended Someone With It.

"Oh, really? You guys think I'm just some untouchable peasant? Peon? Huh? Maybe so, but following a broom around after shitheads like you for the past eight years I've learned a couple of things...I look through your letters, I look through your lockers, I listen to your conversations, you don't know that but I do, I am the eyes and ears of this institution my friends. In here, I'm God. By the way, that clock's twenty minutes fast." Chuck comments, checking his watch. Everyone groans, but Dean smiles.

"Shit!" Sam says. Dean hits him on the back of the head.

"Watch your mouth bitch." Dean tells him.

"Whatever jerk." Sam responds.

* * *

The clock on the wall says 11:30. Dean has his feet propped up on his desk again. He starts to whistle a marching tune and soon everyone joins in. They all stop except Dean when Dick Roman enters the library. Dean whistles the opening to Beethoven's fifth.

"Alright girls, that's thirty minutes for lunch." Roman tells them once Dean stops whistling.

"Here?" Sam asks incredulously.

"Here." Roman answers.

"Well I think the cafeteria would be a more suitable place for us to eat lunch in, sir!" Sam tells him.

"Well, I don't care what you think, Sam!" Roman reminds him.

"Uh, Dick? Excuse me, Rich, will milk be made available to us?" Dean asks, faking nice.

"We're extremely thirsty sir." Sam adds, supporting his brother.

"I have a very low tolerance for dehydration." Cas adds, seemingly having forgiven Dean. For now.

"I've seen him dehydrate sir, it's pretty gross." Sam continues to lie. Dean stands.

"Relax, I'll get it!" Dean offers. Roman points a finger at him.

"Ah, ah, ah grab some wood there, bub!" Roman tells him. Dean grins at the unintentional innuendo. "What do you think, I was born yesterday? You think I'm gonna have you roaming these halls?" He points to Sam. "You!" He points at Meg. "And you! Hey! What's her name? Wake her! Wake her up! Come on, on your feet missy! Let's go! This is no rest home!" He yells at her. Meg gets up. "There's a soft drink machine in the teacher's lounge. Lets go!" Sam and Meg both exit the library. Roman leaves them alone and goes back to his office.

"So, what's your poison?" Sam asks to break the ice. She doesn't answer.

"What do you drink?" Sam tries again. Meg still doesn't answer.

"Okay, forget I asked." Sam mutters. Meg waits for two beats and then speaks.

"Vodka." She finally answers.

"Vodka? When do you drink vodka?" Sam asks her. Meg shrugs.

"Whenever." She answers.

"A lot?" He questions. Meg smiles.

"Tons." She replies.

"Is that why you're here today?" He asks out of curiosity. Meg doesn't answer. "Why are you here?"

"Why are you here?" Meg snaps back. They stop walking and Sam leans against the wall.

"Um, I'm here today...because uh, because my uncle and my father don't want me to be like Dean. See I get treated differently because uh, Bobby thinks I'm a hunter. So does my old man. I'm not a hunter because I wanna be one... I'm a hunter because I got strength and speed. Kinda like a hound . That's about how involved I am in what's happening to me." Sam explains, though its obvious he's not telling her everything.

"Yeah? That's very interesting. Now why don't you tell me why you're really in here." Meg demands.

"Forget it!" Sam tells her, pushing off of the wall.

* * *

Back in the library Dean, Castiel, and Kevin are all waiting for Meg and Sam to return with the Cokes.

"Cas, you wanna see a picture of a guy with elephantiasis of the nuts? It's pretty tasty." Dean asks, looking at a book.

"No thank you." Cas answers, turning away. Guess he didn't forgive him after all.

"How do you think he rides a bike?" Dean muses. Castiel rolls his eyes and turns away in disgust.

"Oh, Cas, would you ever consider dating a guy like this?" Dean asks him. Cas turns to glare at him.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" He questions. Dean ignores it.

"I mean if he had a great personality and was a good dancer and had a cool car. Although you'd probably have to ride in the back seat 'cause his nuts would ride shotgun." Dean rambles. Cas turns away and looks thoughtful.

"You know what I wish I was doing?" He asks no one in particular.

"Oops, watch what you say, Kevin here is a virgin." Dean reprimands him.

"A virgin?" Kevin squeaks.

"I wish I was on the road outta town." Cas murmurs, lost in his own thoughts.

"I'm not a virgin." Kevin insists. Dean turns to look at him.

"When have you ever gotten laid?" Dean demands.

"I've laid, lotsa times!" Kevin insists.

"Name one!" Dean demands. Kevin looks flustered.

"She lives in Canada, met her at Niagara Falls. You wouldn't know her." He covers, badly.

"Ever laid anyone around here?" Dean asks. Kevin nods. Dean raises an eyebrow. "Really?" He asks, disbelieving. "Who?"

"Her name's Channing. She's in mathletes with me." Kevin answers. Dean lets out a low whistle.

"Nice. Kevin's got a girlfriend." Dean says in an almost mean way. Kevin scowls at him.

"What about you?" Kevin asks Dean. Dean smirks at him.

"Oh, I've been laid plenty. More times than I can remember. In fact, I've been with most everyone here, even the guys." Dean stage whispers the last part. "You'd be surprised how many dudes are willing to be with a guy when they're drunk. Some even when they're not." Dean turns and winks at Cas, who blushes and turns away. Kevin's eyes go wide.

"You and?" He leaves the question open for Dean to fill. He laughs.

"Ha! No, Angel over there is too much of a goody two shoes to give in to his urges." Dean says mockingly. Cas turns and glares at Dean. Dean just smiles.

"I think it's fine if he's a virgin. I mean, it's his choice after all." Kevin says, defending the man he had met only a few hours ago.

"Thank you Kevin." Castiel says, turning to him and smiling slightly.

"No problem." Kevin dismisses it.

* * *

Sam and Meg return with the drinks and they all settle down to eat lunch. Castiel begins to take his out of a small fast food bag.

"What's in there?" Dean asks, pointing to the bag and sitting next to Cas.

"Guess. Where's your lunch?" Castiel counters, noting Dean's apparent lack of food.

"You're wearing it." Dean flirts.

"You're nauseating." Cas answers. Dean grabs a Coke and tosses it over to Meg who catches it without even looking up. Cas opens his bag and pulls out two bacon cheeseburgers and a large order of curly fries. Dean narrows in on the food.

"Are you gonna eat all of that?" Dean asks. Cas gives him a wary look.

"Why do you ask?" He questions. Dean sighs and leans over so that he can talk without Sam hearing.

"Look, you've already pointed out that I don't have food. That's 'cause I gave my food money to Sammy so he could buy Jess a present." Dean confides, sharing his nurturing big brother side to Cas in a rare moment of truth. Cas looks at him as though he's never seen him before and nods, smiling. He pushes over one of his burgers. Dean smiles at him in thanks before snatching a handful of fries and eating them. Cas grimaces at Dean's bad eating habits.

Sam takes out a container of salad with dressing, an apple, a banana, and a slice of apple pie.

"Here Dean, I think this is for you." Sam says, pushing the pie over. Dean smiles and takes it.

"Gotta love Ellen." Dean says, grinning.

Meg opens her Coke and it fizzes over. She loudly slurps it up off the table and her fingers. Meg opens her sandwich and tosses the meat up. It lands on the sculpture above. She opens some pixie stix and pours the sugar on the sandwich and then puts Cap'n Crunch on top of that. She crushes the sandwich together and loudly eats it.

Dean gets up after finishing the burger and puts the pie on his desk. He then goes over and sits by Kevin, and takes Kevin's bag lunch.

"What're we having?" He asks.

"Uh, it's your standard, regular lunch I guess." Dean reaches in the bag and pulls out a thermos. He sets it on the table and points at it.

"Milk?" He questions.

"Soup." Kevin clarifies. Dean goes in again and pulls out a juice box. Kevin reaches toward the bag and Dean slaps his hand.

"That's apple juice." Kevin tells him.

"I can read! PB & J with the crusts cut off. Well Kevin, this is a very nutritious lunch, all the food groups are represented. Did your mom marry Mr. Rogers?" Dean asks mockingly.

"I don't have a dad." Kevin tells him. Dean looks sad for a second before nodding and standing up.

"Here's my impression of life at Kev's house." Dean says, standing in the middle of the desks.

"Son!" He says in a motherly voice.

"Yeah Mom?" Dean says in a kid voice.

"How was school today Son?" He says, again in the Mom voice.

"It was great Mom!" He answers as a kid.

"And how's the science project going?" Again, as a mom.

"Swell Mom!" The 'kid' answers.

"How about we take a trip to a museum!" Dean as the mom suggests.

"Yay!" His kid voice says. His face suddenly turns sad. "But wait, I have homework."

"That's alright, you can do it at the library after!" The 'mom' suggests.

"Gee!" The 'kid' answers.

"Oh, aren't you swell." 'Mom' tells the boy.

"Isn't life swell." The boy answers. Dean mimes the boy hugging his mom, then the mom hugs back. His face turns back to them with a scowl and he 'punches' the boy.

"Alright, what about our family?" Sam asks.

"Oh, ours?" Dean asks. "That's real easy!" He tells Sam. He straightens and points.

"Watch after Sammy while I'm gone. Don't let anyone into the room, and don't leave him alone." Dean says in a gruff voice.

"Yeah Dad, I know the drill. It's the same as it's been since I was four years old." Dean says in his own voice.

"Don't talk back to me boy. You remember what happened last time you left Sammy alone." He says in the gruff voice again. Dean's face lowers.

"Yeah, I remember. But he was just a kid then, he knows how to take care of himself now!" Dean yells at his 'dad'.

"You know I'm right here." Dean says in a fairly good imitation of his brother.

"Shut up Sammy!" Dean yells, somehow doing both his and the gruff voice.

"Why can't I just come with you? You know I can take care of myself in a fight!" Dean tells his 'dad'.

"What, and leave Sammy alone?" His 'dad' demands. Dean crosses his arms.

"If you're that concerned about Sammy, why don't you call Bobby or Ellen?" Dean asks. His 'dad' glowers.

"You know why." Dean answers as his 'dad'.

"No Dad, why can't we call them?" Dean demands.

"You know why." 'Dad' answers with his jaw clenched.

"No, Dad. Why can't we call them?" Dean asks sternly.

"You know why!" His 'dad' yells. Dean's face darkens in anger.

"Because you burned those bridges! They could help us, but because of your stupid obsession with the thing that killed Mom, you couldn't accept their help! You've been looking for it ever since she died and you won't let anything else distract you, not even your sons! But we miss Mom too!" Dean yells. 'Dad' throws a punch and Dean's head moves with it.

"That's it! I'm leaving, I just want a normal life!" 'Sam' yells.

"You're tearing this family apart with your stupid revenge." Dean mutters. His 'dad' punches him again and Dean falls to the floor. He looks up at everyone with hard eyes. They look back at him with surprise and pity. Sam looks down at the floor.

"Is that for real?" Kevin asks.

"You wanna come over sometime?" Dean asks him. Kevin shakes his head.

"That's bullshit. It's part of your tough guy image. I don't believe a word of it." Castiel says.

"You don't believe me?" Dean says, actually looking hurt.

"No." Cas answers.

"No?" Dean asks.

"Did I stutter?" Castiel says, tilting his head. Dean walks over to Castiel and pulls of his flannel and t-shirt, turning his back. It's littered with old scares and fading bruises. Sam and Cas both catch their breath.

"See those bruises, that's what happens when you leave Sammy alone for too long. The scars are when Sam gets it into his head to run off for a few weeks." Dean tells him, putting his shirt back on. Sam looks at his brother guiltily. He opens his mouth to say something when Dean turns and starts walking away.

"See I don't think that I need to sit here with you fuckin' asshats anymore!" Dean walks over to a map table and throws all the maps on the floor. He climbs up on top of the table and then up to the second floor balcony.

"You shouldn't have said that!" Sam hisses at Castiel.

"How would I know, I mean he lies about everything anyway!" Cas says, defending himself. Sam shakes his head.

"I didn't know about the beatings, but even I could have told you that's exactly what our family is like." Sam says. Cas looks up at the balcony with guilty eyes.

"I should go apologize to him." Cas mutters. Sam shakes his head.

"Naw, let him cool off." Sam advises. Cas stares at his brother for a few more minutes before nodding and looking away. He sits and stares at Dean for a few more minutes before standing up and walking up the stairs. He sits down next to Dean without saying a word.

"You wanna insult me some more? Or are you just here to gloat over the fact that your life is perfect?" Dean asks bitterly. Cas shakes his head.

"I wanted to apologize, but if you're going to be a jerk about it, I'll just leave." Cas answers. He starts to get up but is stopped by Dean's arm on his wrist.

"Don't." Dean pleads. "I'm sorry, I'm just not used to people being kind to me. It brings out the jerk." He apologizes. Cas nods and sits back down.

"I'm sorry for my disbelief about your story. I should have believed you, or at the very least I shouldn't have called you out on my disbelief." Cas apologizes to Dean. He shakes his head.

"No, it's my fault. You're right, I do lie about everything. It's my defense mechanism I guess. I don't get close to people, because I'm afraid to get hurt. Lying and being a jerk tends to keep them a good distance away." Dean explains with his head downcast. Castiel can practically feel the guilt rolling off of him. He rests a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"You don't have to blame yourself for everything. There are things that will happen that are out of your control." Cas advises him. Dean turns and offers him a small smile.

"Thanks Cas! Didn't know you cared!" Dean snarks. Cas tilts his head in confusion.

"I assure you, I don't. However, I would prefer that you rejoin us incase Mr Roman returns." Castiel explains. Dean rolls his eyes in affection. He doesn't say anything as Cas leads him back down the stairs. When everyone turns their eyes to him he smirks.

"Got boring up there. Besides, Cas promised me a kiss if I came down." Dean's eyes looked at Cas out of the corner of his eye and saw the teen's eyes widen comically as he blushes. He seemed to be doing that a lot.

"I did no such thing." Cas protests. Dean smirks at him in amusement.

"I think he doth protest too much." Dean comments before brushing past Cas and going back to his seat. Cas glares at the back of his head before taking his own seat.

"What did you really say to him?" Sam whispers into Castiel's ear. Cas shrugs.

"I apologized for assuming he was lying, he apologized for being a jerk. We talked." Cas tells Sam. Sam looks at him like he's grown another head.

"Dean talked? About his feelings?" Sam asks, incredulous.

"Yes." Cas says. Sam stares at him open-mouthed.

"How the hell did you manage that?" Sam asks him. Cas just shrugs again.

"Is that uncommon?" Cas asks. Sam nods.

"He hates talking about his feelings!" Sam informs Castiel. Cas furrows his brow.

"Huh." Cas breaths. Dean suddenly stands.

"Who wants to go on a field trip?" Dean asks. Sam and Cas get up and everyone follows them. Dean puts his ear to the door of the library and waits until he hears Roman leave. Dean comes out of the library doors followed by everyone else.

Dean and Cas are walking next to each other. Kevin and Sam are walking next to each other and at the end of the line, Meg is following.

"How do you know where Roman went?" Cas asks Dean. Dean shrugs.

"I don't." Dean answers casually. Cas huffs in annoyance.

"Well then, how do you know when he'll be back?" Cas asks, worried. Dean gives him a devilish grin.

"I don't. Being bad feels pretty good, huh?" He asks with a wink. Cas blushes and looks away.

"What's the point in going to Dean's locker?" Kevin asks, hoping Sam will know. He is Dean's brother after all.

"Beats me." Sam answers.

"This is so stupid. Why do you think, why are we risking getting caught?" Kevin asks. Sam clenches his jaw.

"I dunno." Sam answers, his patience wearing thin.

"So then what are we doing?" Kevin asks. Sam stops and turns to look at Kevin with a glare firmly on his face.

"You ask me one more question and I'm beating the shit out of you!" Sam warns. Kevin looks down in fear.

"Sorry." He apologizes weakly.

Dean opens his locker and an old fast food bag falls out. Sam scoffs.

"Slob!" He says jokingly. Dean rolls his eyes.

"My maid's on vacation." He deadpans. Dean pulls out a flask. Kevin's eyes go wide.

"A flask." Kevin states. Dean walks away, Sam follows his brother. "A flask. The boy has alcohol!" Kevin says to the people still standing there. Cas walks after Dean. "That was alcohol!"

"Shut up!" Sam hisses back at Kevin. Kevin looks at Meg who is standing there with her mouth open.

"Do you approve of this?" Kevin turns and leaves. Meg steals Dean's lock and follows them. She catches up to them and they all walk down the hallway.

"We'll cross through the lab, and then we'll double back." Dean suggests.

"You better be right, if Roman cuts us off it's your fault, jerk!" Sam warns him. Kevin turns to Cas. "What'd he say? Where're we going?" They see Roman down one of the halls and they turn and run. They keep running down different halls and seeing Roman. They turn a corner and they all skid on the smooth floor, attempting to change direction before Roman sees them.

"Wait! Wait, hold it! Hold it! We have to go through the cafeteria!" Dean tells them, pointing the opposite way they're going.

"No, the activities hall." Sam corrects him.

"Hey Sammy, you don't know what you're talking about!" Dean insists.

"No you don't know what you're talking about!" Sam counters. Meg squeaks.

"Now we're through listening to you, we're going this way." They all go Sam's way and run into a hall closed by an iron gate.

"Shit!" Sam says, hitting his head on the grating.

"Great idea bitch!" Dean says, shoving his shoulder.

"Fuck you!" Sam tells his brother.

"Fuck you! Why didn't you listen to Dean?" Cas demands.

"We're dead!" Kevin exclaims. Dean shakes his head.

"No, just me!" He says, pushing off the gate.

"What do you mean?" Cas asks him.

"Get back to the library, hold onto this!" Dean pulls out his flask from his inner coat pocket and shoves it into Castiel's underwear, coping a feel as he does. Dean runs away after winking at Cas, singing loudly. "I'm a cowboy! On a steel horse I ride! I'm wanted! Dead or alive!" They watch Dean run down the hallway, hitting lockers as he passes them, then take off running back to the library.

They enter the library panting. They take their seats, calming their breath before Roman walks in. Dick walks in, pushing Dean in front of him.

"Get your stuff, let's go!" Roman says, pushing Dean to his table. Dean gathers his stuff as Roman speaks to everyone else. "Mr. Wiseguy here has taken it upon himself to go to the gymnasium. I'm sorry to inform you, you're going to be without his services for the rest of the day."

"B-O-O H-O-O." Dean spells sarcastically.

"Everything's a big joke, huh Dean? The false alarm you pulled, Friday, false alarms are really funny, aren't they...What if your home, what if your family." Roman pauses to choose his words."What if your booze was on fire?" He asks Dean.

"Impossible, sir. It's in Novak's underwear." Dean said with a smile. Sam laughs. Roman turns to him with a glare.

"You think he's funny? You think this is cute? You think he's bitchin', is that it? Lemme tell you something. Look at him, he's a bum. You wanna see something funny? You go visit Dean Winchester in five years! You'll see how God damned funny he is!" Roman turns back to see Dean clenching his jaw. "What's the matter, Dean? You gonna cry? Let's go." Roman grabs Dean's shoulder.

"Hey keep your fuckin' hands off me! I expect better manners from you, Dick!" Dean takes his sunglasses out of his pocket and lays them in front of Cas. "For better hallway vision!" He tells him. Dean leaves but not before pushing stuff over on the way.

Roman leads Dean to a closet, the irony not lost on him, and shoves him in.

"That's the last time, Dean. That's the last time you ever make me look bad in front of those kids, do you hear me? I make $31,000 dollars a year and I have a home and I'm not about to throw it away on some punk like you. But someday, man, someday. When you're outta here and you've forgotten all about this place. And they've forgotten all about you and you're wrapped up in your own pathetic life. I'm gonna be there. That's right. And I'm gonna kick the living shit out of you, man, I'm gonna knock your dick in the dirt!" Roman promises him. Dean looks up at him with contemptuous eyes.

"Are you threatening me?" Dean asks.

"What're you gonna do about it? You think anybody's gonna believe you? You think anybody's gonna take your word over mine? I'm a man of respect around here. They love me around here, I'm a swell guy, you're a lying sack of shit! And everybody knows it. Oh, you're a real tough guy. Come on, come on, get on your feet, pal! Let's find out how tough you are! I wanna know right now, how tough you are! Come on! I'll give you the first punch, let's go! Come on, right here, just take the first shot! Please, I'm begging you, take a shot! Come on, just take one shot, that's all I need, just one swing." Roman taunts. Dean just sits there staring at Roman. The principal reminds Dean of his father after a long day of hunting, coming home late and drunk. Roman fakes a punch and Dean flinches.

"That's what I though. You're a gutless turd!" Roman leaves and locks the closet door after him. Dean climbs into a hatch in the ceiling and slowly crawls through the heating duct.

"A naked blond walks into a bar, with a poodle under one arm and a two foot salami under the other. She lays the poodle on the table. Bartender says: 'I suppose you won't be needing a drink.' The naked lady says..." The ceiling under Dean gives and he falls through. "Oh shit!" Dean falls onto the second floor balcony. He walks down the stairs calmly.

"I forgot my pencil." He explains, prompted by the incredulous faces staring at him. They hear Roman in the hall.

"God dammit! What in God's name is going on in here?" He yells through the door. Dean dives under the closest desk, which happens to belong to Sam and Cas. Roman enters.

"What was that ruckus?" He demands.

"Uh, what ruckus?" Sam asks, faking innocence.

"I was just in my office and I heard a ruckus!" Roman insists.

"Could you describe the ruckus, sir?" Kevin requests, playing along.

"Watch your tongue young man, watch it!" Roman warns. Dean, under the table by Cas's legs, tries to sit up and bangs his head on the table. He groans. Above the table, Sam and Cas try to take credit for the noise by making more noise.

"What is that? What, what is that, what is that noise?" Roman demands. Under the table, Dean looks between Cas's legs and remembers his flask. He smirks and slides his hands up Cas's thighs. He ends up with both hands on Cas's hips. One hand wanders down to his fly and slowly starts to unzip it.

"What noise?" Sam asks, faking curiosity.

"Really, sir, there wasn't any noise." Cas insists. Dean finishes unzipping Cas's pants and slides a hand into his jeans. Cas's breath hitches and he squeaks. Everyone starts faking a coughing fit.

"That noise? Was that the noise you were talking about?" Cas asks, blushing slightly. Dean's hand is still in his pants.

"No, it wasn't. That was not the noise I was talking about. Now, I may not have caught you in the act this time, but you can bet I will." Roman promises. Meg laughs at him.

"I will not be made a fool of!" Roman tells them, glaring at Meg. He turns and walks away. They see that he still has a toilet seat cover stuck to his pants. Everyone laughs except Cas, who pushes Dean's hands out of his pants and zips them up. Dean gets up from under the table and Cas punches him across the jaw.**  
**

"It was an accident!" Dean insists, holding his jaw.

"You're an asshole!" Cas declares, glaring at Dean.

"So sue me." Dean tells him. "I was just getting this anyway." Dean holds up his flask and walks away.

"Dean, you're not drinking in here!" Sam yells after him. Cas gets up and goes after him, then Kevin. "Shit." Sam follows them. Dean pulls the flask away from his lips and passes it to Cas, who takes a swig then passes it to Kevin. When Kevin drinks he coughs, not expecting the taste. Sam takes it and pulls from the flask. Sam attempts to give the flask back to Dean, but he just waves it away.

"I got another stashed in the music room." Dean tells him before getting up and entering the room across from the couches they're sitting on. A few minutes later he exits holding a bottle of Jack Daniel's. Sam stands up and enters the room, taking the flask with him.

"What's his deal?" Kevin asks as Sam walks away. Dean shrugs.

"Who the fuck knows." He says before taking a long drink from the bottle. He passes it back to Cas, who again drinks from the bottle before passing it to Kevin. Meg is still sitting at her desk watching them drink, but not joining them.

"The fuck is her problem?" Dean slurs, the alcohol starting to give him a buzz. No one answers and Dean grabs the bottle back from Kevin, tipping it back. Cas snatches it away from him and does the same. They continue in this pattern until the bottle is empty.

Dean and Cas are leaning in closely to each other, laughing at some stupid joke. Kevin is starting to nod off, and Sam still hasn't come out of the music room. There's the faint sound of some band coming from the room, but Dean and Cas don't pay any attention. They're slowly leaning forward, invading each other's personal space. Dean tilts his head and their lips connect, sending a shock through both of them. Cas snaps back in shock, his eyes wide and his mouth open. Dean stares at him, still leaned forward, and blinks in shock.

"Fuck." Dean breathes. Cas stares at him, eyes wide.

"What the fuck was that?" Cas slurs.

"You can't hold your liquor. That's what that was." Dean answers. Cas slaps his arm and leans back

"Shut up. Do you know how popular I am? I'm soooooo popular, everybody loves me soooooo much..." Cas tells him.

"Poor angel." Dean whispers. He leans in and kisses Cas again. They don't part until it becomes hard to breath. When they do, Dean leans his forehead against Castiel's and smiles softly. Cas smiles back and chuckles softly. They lean back and Dean smacks Kevin to wake him up.

"What the!" Kevin exclaims as he snaps awake.

"Gotta learn to hold your alcohol better man." Dean smirks and gets up to grab Sammy. He opens the door and finds Sam sitting against a shelf, flask in his hand, head leaning against his chest. Dean kicks him lightly in the side to rouse him.

"Rise and shine Sammy." Dean sings.

"It's Sam, jerk." Sam mutters. Dean grins.

"Whatever you say, bitch." He retorts. Sam gets up and gives Dean his flask back before exiting the room and flopping down onto one of the couches. Cas has wandered off to the second floor and Dean jogs up the steps to join him.

"Hey." Dean says as he sits down next to him. Cas looks over at him and blushes again. Dean pulls out his wallet and hands it to Cas. Cas tilts his head at him in confusion.

"Why did you give your wallet?" He questions. Dean shrugs.

"It's easier than telling you my life story." He explains. He felt the contents of someone's wallet spoke a lot about them. Cas didn't question him, he just got out his own wallet and gave it to him. Dean looked down and saw Sam laughing with Kevin. Meg was hanging off the statue and watching them.

* * *

"Hey, do you have a middle name?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, guess." Kevin said.

"You're middle name is Osric, your birthday is December 2nd, you're five eight, one hundred and fifty-five pounds, and you're social security number is 0-4-9-3-8-0-9-1..." She pauses, trying to recall the last number. "3." She says with triumph. Both Sam and Kevin stare at her with their mouths open.

"Wow... Are you psychic?" Sam asks, amazed. Meg smiles.

"No." She laughs.

"Well, do you mind explaining how you know so much about me?" Kevin asks in anger. Meg smiles and holds up a black strip of leather.

"I stole your wallet." She smirks. Kevin gaps at her, his face going red in anger.

"Give it to me!" He demands.

"No." Meg teases.

"Give it!" Kevin yells. Meg reluctantly returns it and Kevin looks into it to make sure nothing is missing. He glares at her.

"Thin is great, you're a thief too." He accuses.

"I'm not a thief!" Meg defends herself.

"Multi-talented." Kevin sneers.

"What's there to steal? A few bucks and a beaver shot!" Meg exclaims, smirking when Kevin goes bright red.

"A what?" Sam asks in shock. Meg turns the smirk toward him.

"He's got a nudie picture in there, I saw it. It's perverted." Meg tells him. Sam raises his eyebrows and turns to Kevin.

"Well, let's see it then." Sam says with a grin. Kevin chokes and goes redder.

* * *

Dean is busy looking through Cas's wallet while all of this is happening.

"Have you dated all these people?" Cas suddenly asks. Dean looks up from inspecting Castiel's I.D and sees Cas looking through his pictures.

"Some of them..." Dean says, trailing off. Cas raises an eyebrow.

"And the others?" He prods. Dean sighs.

"Some I date, and some I just consider." He explains with a shrug.

"Consider what?" Cas presses. Dean shifts, uncomfortable.

"Whether or not I wanna hang out with them." He answers.

"You don't believe in one partner?" Castiel questions.

"No. Do you?" Dean counters.

"Yeah, that's the way I was raised." Cas answers immediately.

"Well, that's just not for me." Dean mutters. Cas tilts his head again, which Dean will not admit is very cute.

"Why not?" He asks. Dean looks away, uncomfortable again. He searches for something to distract himself with, then he remembers Cas's wallet.

"Why's there so much shit in your wallet?" He evades. Cas shrugs.

"I guess I never throw anything out." He explains. Dean nods.

"Neither do I." Dean says, answering his previous question.

"Oh." Cas looks down at his hands. Dean clenches his fist to keep from resting it on his shoulder.

* * *

Sam looks at the I.D in his hands in disbelief.

"This is the worst fake I.D I've ever seen." He laughs. Kevin flushes. "Do you realize you made yourself sixty-eight?" He questions.

"I know, I know... I goofed it." Kevin laughs, trying to shake it off.

"What do you need a fake I.D for anyways?" Sam asks. Kevin looks at him like it should be obvious.

"So I can vote!" He answers. Sam laughs and rolls his eyes. Meg looks up from where she's sitting on the couch.

"Do you wanna see what's in my bag?" She asks them.

"No." They answer in unison. Meg gives them her best bitch face, which would be a very good bitch face had they not seen Sam's, and dumps her bag on the couch.

"Holy shit! What is all this stuff!" Sam exclaims as he lifts something off the couch.

"Do you always carry this much shit in your bag?" Kevin asks her.

"Yeah, I always carry this much shit in my bag. You never know when you may have to jam." Meg explains.

"Are you gonna be like a shopping bag lady? You know like, sit in alleyways and like talk to buildings and wear men's shoes and that kinda thing?" Kevin asks, rudely.

"I'll do what I have to do." Meg tells them, not willing to say anything else.

"Why do you have to do anything?" Kevin prods.

"My home life is unsatisfying." She tells them, letting real feeling seep into her words.

"So you're saying you'd subject yourself to the violent dangers of the Chicago streets because your home life is unsatisfying?" Kevin asks, appalled.

"I don't have to run away and live in the street. I can run away and, go to the ocean, I can go to the country, I can go to the mountains. I can go to Israel, Africa, Afghanistan." Meg says vehemently. Kevin looks at her and then moves over to Sam.

"Sam, you wanna get in on this? Meg here says, she wants to run away, because her home life is unsatisfying." Kevin explains, even though Sam could hear everything they said to each other.

"Well everyone's home lives are unsatisfying. If it wasn't, people would live with their parents forever." Sam says, speaking from personal experience.

"Yeah, yeah I understand. But I think that her's goes beyond, you know, what guys like you and me consider normal unsatisfying." Kevin explains sardonically.

"Never mind, forget it, everything's cool!" Meg says in anger. She starts putting everything back in her purse.

"What's the deal?" Sam asks her.

"No! There's no deal, Sammy. Forget it, leave me alone." Meg tells him,continuing to pack her shit.

"Wait a minute now! You're carrying all that crap around in your purse. Either you really wanna run away or you want people to think you wanna run away." Sam deduces.

"Eat shit!" Meg gets up and walks away.

"The girl is an island, with herself. Okay?" Kevin says. Sam gets up and goes after her.

"Hi, you wanna talk?" He asks gently as he sits down.

"No!" She insists.

"Why not?" Sam asks her.

"Go away..." Meg mumbles.

"Where do you want me to go?" Sam questions.

"GO AWAY!" Meg screams at him. Sam turns away and Meg starts to cry. "You have problems." She mutters. Sam turns back to her in anger.

"Oh, I have problems?" He demands sarcastically.

"You do everything everybody ever tells you to do, that is a problem!" She tells him.

"Okay, fine, but I didn't dump my purse out on the couch and invite people into my problems. Did I? So what's wrong? What is it? Is is bad? Real bad? Parents?" Sam asks, getting gentler as he talks. Meg is silently crying.

"Yeah..." She sniffles. Sam nods.

"What do they do to you?" He asks her, laying a hand on her arm.

"They ignore me." She answers. Sam nods in understanding.

"Yeah, yeah." He says. A tear slowly drifts down his face.

* * *

They're all sitting on the floor in a circle. They've been there for a while, just talking.

"What would I do for a million bucks? Well, I guess I'd do as little as I had too." Sam jokes. Cas scoffs.

"That's boring." He comments. Sam turns to him with a bitch face.

"Well, how am I s'posed to answer?" He asks him. Cas's face scrunches.

"Well, Dean says you're supposed to search your mind for your absolute limit. Like, uh, would you drive to school naked?" Cas asks, slightly blushing.

"Would I have to get out of the car?" Sam asks.

"Hell yeah! You're not sitting in Baby in your birthday suit!" Dean exclaims. Sam rolls his eyes at his brother.

"Spring or winter?" He asks Cas.

"Doesn't matter. Spring." He decides. Sam nods.

"Front or back of the school?" He asks. Cas considers this for a second.

"Either." He answers. Sam considers the information before drawing a conclusion.

"Yes." He finally decides.

"I'd do it." Meg speaks up. "I'll do anything sexual, I don't need a million dollars to do it either." She tells them, almost proud.

"You're lying." Castiel insists.

"I already have. I've done just about everything there is except a few things that are illegal. I'm a nymphomaniac!"Meg proclaims proudly. Castiel rolls his eyes.

"Lie." Cas tells them.

"Are your parents aware of this?" Kevin asks, concern coloring his voice.

"The only person I told was my shrink." Meg confesses.

"And what'd he do when you told him?" Kevin leans forward, interested in her story.

"He nailed me." Meg grins. Dean scoffs.

"Very nice." He comments.

"I don't think that from a legal standpoint what he did can be construed as rape since I paid him." Meg smirks. Castiel's eyes go wide.

"He's an adult!" Cas protest. Meg grins, relishing the attention.

"Yeah, he's married too!" Meg tells them.

"Do you have any idea how completely gross that is?" He asks, disgust coating his words.

"Well, the first few times." Meg trails off.

"First few times? You mean he did it more than once?" Cas practically screeches, his face becoming bright red.

"Sure, Clarence." Meg shrugs. Cas glares at her.

"Are you crazy?" Castiel demands. "And that's not my name."

"Obviously she's crazy if she's screwing her shrink." Kevin points out.

"Have you ever done it, Clarence?" Meg asks him with a wicked grin, putting extra emphasis on the nick name.

"I don't even have a psychiatrist." Castiel says to avoid the question.

"Have you ever done it with a normal person?" Meg corrects herself.

"Now, didn't we already cover this?" Cas asks, trying to deviate their attention.

"You never answered the question." Dean points out. Castiel glares at him.

"Look, I'm not gonna discuss my private life with total strangers." Cas declares.

"It's kind of a double-edged sword, isn't it?" Meg comments. Cas turns to look at her.

"A what?" His eyebrows pull down and he tilts his head to the side in confusion.

"Well, if you say you haven't, you're a prude. If you say you have, you're a slut! It's a trap. You want to but you can't, but when you do you wish you didn't, right?" Meg asks, a sly grin on his face

"Wrong." Castiel denies.

"Or, are you a tease?" Meg taunts, leaning forward.

"He's a tease." Dean tells them confidently.

"Oh why don't you just forget it." Cas pleads.

"You're a tease and you know it!" Dean shoots back. Cas glares at him.

"He's only a tease if what he does gets you hot." Meg clarifies. Cas starts to blush even more.

"I don't do anything!" Cas yells.

"That's why you're a tease." Meg tells him with conviction.

"Okay, lemme ask you a few questions." Castiel counters. Meg is suddenly defensive.

"I've already told you everything!" She exclaims.

"No! Doesn't it bother you to sleep around without being in love. I mean don't you want any respect?" Castiel demands.

"I don't screw to get respect. That's the difference between you and me, Clarence." Meg crosses her arms in front of her.

"Not the only difference, I hope." Cas mutters.

"Face it, you're a tease." Dean speaks up. Cas snaps his head to look at him.

"I'm not a tease!" He shouts, tired of defending himself.

"Sure you are! You said it yourself sex is a weapon, you use it to get respect!" Dean reminds him. Cas blushes and shakes his head vehemently.

"No, I never said that, she twisted my words around." Cas accuses Meg.

"Oh then what do you use it for?" Dean raises an eyebrow.

"I don't use it period!" Castiel's face hardens into what his friends like to call his 'smiting face'.

"Oh, are you medically frigid or is it psychological?" Dean asks, contempt dripping from his words.

"I didn't mean it that way! You guys are putting words into my mouth!" Castiel shouts. Everyone starts talking at once, goading him into answering the question. Castiel silences all of them by screaming.

"No! I've never done it!" He screams. Everyone is silent until Meg speaks up.

"I've never done it either, I'm not a nymphomaniac. I'm a compulsive liar." She confesses sheepishly.

"You are such a bitch! You did that on purpose just to fuck me over!" Cas accuses, giving her the glare to end all glares, his dark blue eyes icy cold.

"I would do it though." She amends. "If you love someone it's okay."

"I can't believe you! You barely say three words all day, and when you finally open your mouth you spit out all these lies!" Cas crosses his arms and fumes.

"You're just pissed off because she got you to admit something you didn't want to admit to." Sam says, speaking up. Cas turns to look at him, his anger simmering under the surface.

"Okay, fine, but that doesn't mean it's any less true." Cas mutters, trying to contain his boiling anger.

"It may be true, but it's no reason to get worked up over it. We've all got a dark side, some people are just better at hiding it." Sam shrugs. Dean looks over at him with wide eyes and very subtly shakes his head.

"What's dark about you?" Castiel asks in disbelief. Sam opens his mouth as if he wants to answer, but Meg beats him to it.

"He can't think for himself." Meg answers. Sam nods his head.

"She's right. Do you guys know what, uh, what I did to get in here? I, uh, punched Crowley in the face." Dean and Meg laugh.

"That was you?" Kevin asks in awe. Sam nods sheepishly.

"Yeah, you know him?" He asks nervously. Kevin nods, a scowl planting itself on his face.

"Yeah, I know him." He grumbles, rubbing his arm subconsciously.

"Well then you know how much he values his looks, and I, uh, gave him a black eye and broke his nose." Sam confesses. Dean chuckles and slaps him on the arm.

"Oh my God." Cas breathes out, trying to hide his laughter.

"And the bizarre thing is, is that I did it for my old man…I beat up this kid, because I wanted him to think that I was cool. He's always going off about, you know, trying to find the bastard that killed Mom, and he's sure it was Crowley's older brother, Azazel. And I got this feeling, like he wanted me to do something. That he thought I could help him find Azazel. So, I'm sitting in class after the bell rang, packing up my things, and Crowley walks by. And I started thinking about my father, and how much he hates Crowley's family. And the next thing I knew, I uh, I jumped on top of him and started wailing on him. And everyone around me, they just laughed and cheered me on. And afterwards, when I was sittin' in Roman's office, all I could think about was Uncle Bobby's face when he finds out. How disappointed he'll be when I explains why I did it. There's no way. And it's all because of me and my old man. Oh God, I fucking hate him! He's like this, he's like this mindless machine that I can't even relate to anymore! "Sam, you've got to train more, get good grades! I won't tolerate any more losers in this family. Do you wanna end up like your brother?" You son of a bitch. You know, sometimes I wish I could just pack up and walk away from it all. And he could forget all about me." Sam lets the tears roll down his cheeks after he finishes talking.

"Sammy, you can't let Dad control you like that. Fuck him, go live with Bobby, or Ellen. I can handle myself." Dean rests his hand on his brother's shoulder. "You know he's just an obsessed bastard." Sam laughs without any real humor.

"It's like me, you know, with my grades. Like, when I, when I step outside myself kinda, and when I, when I look in at myself you know? And I see me and I don't like what I see, I really don't." Kevin confesses.

"What's wrong with you? Why don't you like yourself?" Castiel asks, his brow crinkled in concern, not that you could tell seeing as how his brow is always crinkled.

"'Cause I'm stupid, 'cause I'm failing shop. See we had this assignment, to make this ceramic elephant, and um, and we had eight weeks to do it and we're s'posed ta, and it was like a lamp, and when you pull the trunk the light was s'posed to go on, my light didn't go on, I got a F on it. Never got a F in my life. When I signed up, you know, for the course I mean. I thought I was playing it real smart, you know. 'Cause I thought, I'll take shop, it'll be such an easy way to maintain my grade point average." Kevin explained, his eyes filling with tears and his voice cracking.

"Why'd you think it'd be easy?" Dean demands. Kevin looks at him.

"Have you seen some of the dopes that take shop?" He questions. Dean's face hardens.

"I take shop. You must be a fuckin' idiot!" Dean defends himself.

"I'm a fuckin' idiot because I can't make a lamp?" Kevin asks him, his face hard with anger.

"No, you're a genius because you can't make a lamp." Dean replies sarcastically.

"What do you know about Trigonometry?" Kevin bites back.

"I could care less about Trigonometry." Dean scoffs.

"Dean, did you know without Trigonometry there'd be no engineering?" Kevin asks him. Dean rolls his eyes.

"Without lamps, there'd be no light!" He replies.

"Okay so neither one of you is any better than the other one." Castiel pipes up, trying to defuse the situation.

"I can write with my toes! I can also eat, brush my teeth," She trails off.

"With your feet?" Sam questions.

"play Heart & Soul on the piano." She continues, ignoring the moose's question.

"I can read ancient languages!" Kevin adds.

"What can you do?" Cas asks Sam. He blushes and looks down.

"I can, uh, take apart a gun with my eyes closed." He tells them, still looking down. Dean laughs and slaps his back, earning himself a bitch face. "What about you Dean?"

"I can build a car from the ground up." He brags. "I wanna see what Cas can do!" He grins and turns to Castiel.

"I can't do anything." He insists, shaking his head.

"Now, everybody can do something." Dean insists, grinning at him. Cas blushes.

"There's one thing I can do, no forget it, it's way too embarrassing." He blushes harder and shakes his head.

"You ever seen Wild Kingdom? I mean that guy's been doing that show for thirty years." Dean supplies. That show's just embarrassing.

"Okay, but you have to swear to God you won't laugh. I can't believe I'm actually doing this." Castiel mutters. He sighs and takes off his suit jacket before standing and stretching. He lays down and puts his legs over his head, grabbing the ankles and pulling them down. He ends up with his face in his crotch before releasing his legs and returning to his normal sitting position. Everyone claps. Dean's clap is sarcastic and slow.

"All right, great! Where'd you learn to do that?" Sam asks, legitimately impressed. Cas blushes and ducks his head.

"Camp, seventh grade. We were debating whether or not you could suck your own dick, and well, um, I could. Hypothetically" Cas answers, his face a permanent beet red.

"That was great, Cas, my image of you is totally blown." Dean remarks coldly. Cas's jaw clenches in anger.

"You're a shit! Don't do that to Clarence, you swore to God you wouldn't laugh!" Meg yells at him, defending Cas.

"Am I laughing?" Dean questions. Cas growls in the back of his throat.

"You fucking prick!" He yells. Dean turns to Cas.

"What do you care what I think, anyway? I could drive away forever and no one would miss me, remember? And you don't like me anyway!" He yells. Castiel glares at him.

"You know, I have just as many feelings as you do and it hurts just as much when somebody steps all over them! You might not show your fucking feelings, but they're there!" Cas yells at him. Dean scowls at the PK.

"God, you're so pathetic! Don't you ever, ever! Compare yourself to me! Okay? You got everything, and I got shit! Fuckin' Prince Charming, right? School would probably fucking shut down if you didn't show up! 'Cassie isn't here!' I like your suit Castiel." He bites out.

"Shut up." Cas breaths.

"Is that a silk tie, Castiel?" He asks. Cas glares at him.

"Shut up!" He yells. Dean doesn't pay attention to him.

"Castiel I bet it is. Did you work, for the money" He starts.

"Shut" Cas interrupts him.

"for that tie?" He finishes.

"Your mouth!" Cas completes his thought.

"Or did your daddy buy it?" Dean continues.

"Shut up!" Castiel starts crying.

"I bet he bought it for you! I bet it was a Christmas gift! Right? You know what I got for Christmas this year? It was a banner fuckin' year at the old Winchester family! I got a Colt 1911. The old man grabbed me and said 'Hey! Better start practicing Dean!' Okay, so go home'n cry to your daddy, don't cry here, okay?" Dean snaps. He turns his back to them. Everyone is dead silent.

"My God, are we gonna be like our parents?" Sam asks no one in particular.

"Not me. Ever." Cas shakes his head.

"It's unavoidable, it just happens." Meg tells them sadly.

"What happens?" Cas asks her. She gives him a sad look.

"When you grow up, your heart dies, Clarence." She tells him.

"Who cares?" Dean snaps, barely turning his head to face them. Meg is on the verge of tears herself.

"I care." She mumbles, barely audible. Silence again.

"Um, I was just thinking, I mean. I know it's kind of a weird time, but I was just wondering, um, what is gonna happen to us on Monday? When we're all together again? I mean I consider you guys my friends, I'm not wrong, am I?" Kevin pipes up.

"No." Sam says, confirming that they're friends.

"So, so on Monday, what happens?" He asks, uncertainly.

"Are we still friends, you mean? If we're friends now, that is?" Castiel clarifies.

"Yeah." Kevin nods.

"Do you want the truth?" Cas asks him.

"Yeah, I want the truth." Kevin nods again.

"I don't think so." Cas confesses.

"Well, do you mean all of us Clarence, or just Dean?" Meg asks him. Castiel shrugs and sighs.

"With all of you." He confirms. Sam gives him a bitch face

"That's a real nice attitude, Castiel!" He comments angrily.

"I'm just being honest Sam. If any of you came up to me while I was with my family or friends I'd have to pretend not to know you, or dismiss you. They have this view of me, a plan, and I can't deviate from that. I'm sorry, but I can't." Cas hangs his head in shame.

"You fucker!" Dean yells out, turning to face Cas. He's fuming, and his jaw keeps clenching and unclenching, his fists balled up at his sides.

"I'm being honest asshole, I thought you could tell the difference!" Castiel snaps back, echoing Dean's words from earlier.

"You know how shitty that is to do to someone! And you don't got the balls to stand up to your friends and tell 'em that you're gonna like who you wanna like!" He yells at him, glaring. Sam watches this exchange and for a second he doesn't know if Dean's still talking about being friends.

"Okay, what about you, you hypocrite! Why don't you take Meg to one of your heavy metal vomit parties? Or take Kevin out to the parking lot at lunch to get drunk? What about me? What would your friends say if we were walking down the hall together. They'd laugh their asses off and you'd probably tell them you were doing it with me so they'd forgive you for being seen with me!" Cas yells, his face red with anger. Dean stands up and towers over him, his face dark.

"Don't you ever talk about my friends! You don't know any of my friends, you don't look at any of my friends and you certainly wouldn't condescend to speak to any of my friends so you just stick to the things you know, praying, studying, your daddy's bank account and your sweet closeted ass!" Dean clenches his fist, obviously wanting to punch something. Cas stands up so he's nose to nose with Dean.

"Shut up!" He screams.

"And as far as being concerned about what's gonna happen when you and I walk down the hallways at school, you can forget it! 'Cause it's never gonna happen! Just bury your head in the sand and wait for the next soul that needs 'saving'!" They're so close now that Sam wouldn't have been surprised if they kissed. However, Cas only glared at Dean harder.

"I hate you!" Castiel snarls out.

"Yeah? Good!" Dean spits. They glare at each other for a few more moments in silence, until Kevin speaks.

"Then I assume Meg and I are better people than you guys, huh? Us weirdos." Kevin comments bitterly. He turns to look at Meg. "Do you, would you do that to me?" He asks her, pleadingly.

"I don't have any friends." She shrugs at him. He wipes at his eyes, which still have tears in them.

"Well if you did?"He poses. Meg considers this for a second before responding.

"No. I don't think the kind of friends I'd have would mind." She finally answers, a pointed look being shot towards where Dean and Cas are still standing, though neither of them is looking at the other.

"I just wanna tell, each of you, that I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't and I will not! 'Cause I think that's real shitty." Kevin assures them.

"Your friends wouldn't mind because they look up to my family." Castiel murmurs. Kevin laughs at him.

"You're so conceited, Castiel. You're so conceited. You're so, like, full of yourself, why are you like that?" Kevin demands. Castiel sighs and drops to the floor where he's standing.

"I'm not saying that to be conceited! I hate it! I hate having to go along with everything my family says! I can't even be myself around them!" Cas drops his head into his hands.

"Well then why do you do it?" Kevin prods. Meg brings her knees up to her chest and leans her head on them. Sam is still leaning against the railing, his head thumping on one of the metal bars as he leans back.

"I don't know, I don't, you don't understand, you don't. You're not in my family, you don't know what they talk about, the ideals I have to live up to. You know, you just don't understand the pressure that they can put on you!" Kevin is shocked.

"I don't understand what? You think I don't understand pressure, Castiel? Well fuck you! Fuck you!" Kevin hides his head in his arm because he is crying. "Know why I'm here today? Do you? I'm here because Mr. Ryan found a gun in the locker."

"Why'd you have a gun in your locker?" Sam asks, a crease forming in his brow from worry.

"I tried. You pull the fuckin' trunk on it and the light's s'posed to go on, and it didn't go on, I mean, I." His words are muffled by his arms, but everyone can still understand him.

"What's the gun for Kevin?" Sam demands, more force behind his words this time.

"Just forget it." Kevin turns his face away and tries to hide his movements as he wipes away tears again

"You brought it up, man!" Sam insists.

"I can't have an F, I can't have it and I know my parents can't have it! Even if I aced the rest of the semester, I'm still only a B. And everything's ruined for me!" Kevin explodes, turning to look at the gentle giant that is Sam Winchester.

"Oh Kevin." Castiel murmurs. Kevin bashes a chair over.

"So I considered my options, you know?" He sniffles and Sam, Meg, and Castiel stare at him, shocked. Dean is still turned away from the group, his shoulders tense.

"No! Killing yourself is not an option!" Cas is gobsmacked that this young kid would even consider taking his own life over an elephant.

"Well I didn't do it, did I? No, I don't think so!" Kevin snaps at him.

"It was a hand gun?" Meg asks him quietly. Kevin sniffles and shakes his head.

"No, it was a flare gun, went off in my locker." He informs her.

"Really?" Sam starts to laugh.

"It's not funny." They all start to laugh, including Kevin. "Yes it is...fuckin' elephant was destroyed!"

"You wanna know what I did to get in here? Nothing. I didn't have anything better to do." Meg tells them when the laughter dies down. Everyone laughs. "You're laughing at me."

"No!" Meg starts to laugh too.

"Yeah you are!" She insists.

"I showed up to school drunk. Tried to start stripping in Home Ec. Nearly got suspended for swearing at a teacher, but my dear old Dad can't have his son getting suspended. I, uh, also think I may have started singing 'Carry on My Wayward Son' in the lockers in gym." Cas admits. Everyone stares at him with their mouths open. Even Dean turns around, though he was more surprised at the music choice.

"That was you?!" Sam's mouth gaps open. "What the hell happened there?"

"I was on a bender." Cas confesses with a completely straight face. "I found a liquor store."

"And?" Sam prompts. Cas turns to look at him with a bitch face.

"And I drank it!" Everyone starts laughing. Dean throws his head back and howls. Castiel's face lights up at the sound, though of course no one but himself notices.

* * *

They stay in the library for a few moments longer. Kevin put on a record and they all danced, laughing at the horrible moves they produced. After the song ends, Dean climbs back into the vents to return to the closet. This time Sam makes a joke about it and Dean punches him in the shoulder. Sam, Kevin, Castiel, and Meg are all leaning against the low wall that separates the card catalogue from the books.

"Kevin?" Castiel prompts. The advanced placements honors student turns to look at him.

"Yeah?" He answers.

"Are you gonna write your paper?" Castiel questions, feigning casual.

"Yeah, why?" A hint of suspicion creeps into Kevin's voice.

"Well, it's kinda a waste for all of us to write our paper, don't you think?" Cas suggests calmly.

"Oh, but that's what Roman wants us to do." Kevin insists, always the stickler for rules.

"True, but I think we'd all kinda say the same thing." Cas agrees. Kevin smiles at him.

"You just don't want to write your paper. Right?" Cas nods and looks sheepish. He shrugs a shoulder nonchalantly.

"True, but, you're the smartest, right?" he says, trying to appeal to Kevin's pride. it works, going by the blush on Kevin's cheeks.

"Oh, well." He stutters, trying to act suave.

"We trust you." Cas assures him. Kevin glances over at Meg and Sam who nod in approval.

"Yeah." Sam agrees as he nods.

"All right, I'll do it." Kevin agrees. Sam offers a friendly pat on the back.

"Great." Castiel looks at Meg who looks back.

"Come on." He nods to the empty music room.

"Where're we going?" She asks. Cas just tugs at her shoulder.

"Come on!" He practically begs. After locking the door he turns to her with puppy dog eyes in full effect. "I need help."

Meg raises her eyebrows at his words. "And why would you ask me, Clarence?"

"Because I know about all the clothes you keep in your bag. And I know you have guy clothes in there as well." Castiel answers. Meg tugs her bag closer to her body.

"And what does that have to do with you?" She demands. Cas sighs and rubs his eyes.

"I need to look, different. Like someone, someone." Cas trails off, not prepared to reveal his reasons. Meg smirks.

"Someone Dean might like?" She finishes. Castiel blushes and nods. She grins and opens her bag. "Alright, then. What size are you Clarence? 32 waist?" Meg rummages through her bag before emerging with a pair of dark wash jeans. She tosses them to Castiel before returning to the bag. "Well, go on then. Start stripping, Clarence."

"W-What?!" Cas stutters out, flustered. Meg looks up for a second.

"You're gonna have to change, might as well start now." Meg responds, turning back to the bag. She emerges with a worn out AC-DC shirt that is probably at least a size too small for Cas. Castiel unbuttons his shirt, his suit jacket and trench having already been taken off. He slips off his tie and discards it before slipping out of the white shirt. He toes off his shoes and slips off his pants, leaving him in only his white boxers and black socks. He slips into the jeans, surprised at how well they fit him. Meg tosses him the shirt and he wiggles into it, attempting to fit in the snug fabric. Meg appraises him for a second before nodding.

"Alright. Almost finished." She holds up a bottle of hair product and puts some on her hands. She runs them through his dark locks, twisting and styling until she reaches perfect sex hair. She looks him over once before nodding. "If I didn't know you were gay, I'd do you." She comments. Cas blushes.

"Um, I'm not. I mean, it's. Just don't tell anyone." Cas begs. Meg laughs it off.

"Don't worry. It's not like they'd believe me anyways." She waves him forward and pats him on the ass when he passes him. "Go get him Clarence!" She smirks as he rushes toward the closet.

Cas pauses outside the door and takes a few deep breaths. He opens the door and slips inside.

"You lost?" Dean asks him, as he looks up. When he see's Castiel's new outfit he nearly chokes. The t-shirt outlines every dip and curve of Castiel's body and the jeans are riding slightly lower on his hips than they should be. Cas stares at him. Dean smiles, Cas smiles back. Cas sits down across from Dean and continues to stare at him, blue eyes boring into Dean's green ones. Slowly, he leans forward and kisses him. He breaks the kiss almost immediately. Dean stares at him with his mouth slightly opened.

"Why'd you do that?" He demands, though there is no anger in his voice.

"'Cause I knew you wouldn't." Cas answers, leaning forward to kiss him again. This one is longer and Cas manages to get Dean's mouth open by gently prodding at the seal of his lips with his tongue. Dean responds by working his way into Cas's mouth. They fight for dominance until they have to break away to breath.

"You know how you said before, how your family uses you to get back at each other. Wouldn't I be outstanding in that capacity?" Dean suggests, a mischievous glint in his eyes and a smirk playing at his lips. Cas hums in agreement, before looking away for a second.

"Were you really disgusted with what I showed you?" He questions, a blush working its way up his neck.

"Truth?" Dean questions.

"Truth." Cas confirms.

Dean nods and speaks at the same time. "No." He's smirking again. "Actually, I thought it was pretty hot." He teases before leaning back in and kissing Cas for the fourth time that day.

* * *

Castiel's hair is even more of a mess when he emerges from the closet and he tugs on his shirt to get it to stop riding up on his hips. He refuses to look Sam in the eye and nods at Meg when she raises and eyebrow at him, earning a smug look from her. Kevin shows them his masterpiece and they all congratulate him. They gather their things, preparing to leave. Cas goes to collect Dean from the closet and they walk out with Dean's arm over Castiel's shoulder. They rejoin the group and they all walk out of the school. They pass Chuck sweeping the floor and Kevin nods at him.

"See ya Kevin." Chuck waves goodbye. Kevin nods and waves back.

"Hey Chuck." He says. Dean gives the janitor/writer/god of the school a small wave.

"See you next Saturday." Dean tells him. Chuck smiles slightly.

"You bet!" He agrees. They five teens exit the school and they all pull their coats tighter around themselves.

Kevin gets into his mom's car and leaves. Sam waves to Meg as she enters her car. John Winchester pulls up and glances at Sam, then looks at Dean and Castiel, still huddling together. Sam gets into the truck and they drive off. Cas turns his back to the pick up line and pulls his tie out of his trench coat pocket. He takes Dean's hand and wraps the strip of silk around Dean's calloused hands. He tugs Dean closer and kisses him. He turns back to his car and slides in, ignoring the shocked look his brother Micheal is giving him and the easy grin of Gabriel from the passenger seat. Dean curls his fingers around the tie and turns to the football field, raising his fist in victory as he walks toward his Impala.

* * *

_Dear Mr. Roman, we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. But we think you're crazy to make an essay telling you who we think we are. You see us as you want to see us... In the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions. But what we found out is that each one of us is a brain, and a debater, and a basket case, a pastor's kid, and a criminal. Does that answer your question? _

_Sincerely yours, the Breakfast Club._

* * *

**So… What did you guys think? If ****there are any mistakes or continuity errors, please forgive me. This is un beta'd and I did most of the writing at night. And yes, a lot of it is just the dialogue from The Breakfast Club, I had to change things and just a whole lot of stuff. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
